The Hand that Still Rocks the Mabel
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: Mabel is relieved to finally have everything the way it was. But is it really? With Gideon seeking revenge on Dipper and wanting her back will her and Dipper's next big mystery be legit? Or a trap?
1. Chapter 1 A Glass Halffull Girl

**A/N: I love this show soooo much! So I had to write fanfic for it. No awkard shippings (I hope you know the one I'm referring to) and no OC pairings. Just a pure Gravity Falls mystery with twist and turns and the amazing Pines twin solving them! I sadly don't own Gravity Falls!**

**The Hand that Still Rocks the Mabel**

**Chapter 1 A Glass Half-full Girl**

With the sun shining in her eyes Mabel Pines woke for the second time in two days with a genuine brace filled smile. Yes! Finally things will be normal officially. She woke up feeling the same way yesterday, but that was so wrong.

Mabel tried to forget the images of that crazy creep Lil' Gideon threatening her brother with scissors. Or when he tackled Dipper out the window. But, that was last night, today was a new day. Dipper was safe, Gideon was powerless, and she didn't have to date him anymore!

"Dipper!" Mabel squealed as she chucked her pillow at her twin's sleeping form.

"Wha-What?" Dipper practically jumped out of his skin.

Mabel laughed at her brother's jumpiness. Gravity Falls sure changed him.

"Dipper it's a brand new day! Woot woot!" she celebrated.

Dipper frowned and shook his head. He put on his signature blue and white cap and grabbed the mysterious book 3 before trudging out of his bed.

"Glad to see you optimistic," he said tiredly.

"Oh come on Dipper," she pleaded with him as she got out of her bed and followed him downstairs, "It's a brand new day. Things can officially go back to way they were. We can hang out with Soos and go monster hunting again. I can make new sweaters with my new yarn!"

Dipper smiled, "I guess you're right Mabel."

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Mabel giggled as she nudged her brother.

"Uhhh," he hesitated

"Don't answer that," she smiled brightly.

The twins laughed as they entered the kitchen. Grunkle Stan was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but they knew their way around the kitchen. Sitting with a bowl of her cereal, Mabel imagined her next sweater. It would probably one of her wax figure designs which was a fairy princess part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess or a waffle with big arms. She would have plenty of time to decide. As she shoveled down her cereal, sitting next to her Dipper as usual was flipping through the book.

"In Gravity Falls who knows what we will find next," he said looking at a page with giant vampire bats.

"Oooh vampires!" Mabel celebrated, "Yes!"

Everything was definitely back to normal!


	2. Chapter 2 His Book and Her Sweater

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! Watching Gravity Falls as I post this! WOW this is like the first time I post a chapter two days in a row! I'm on fire, thanks to all you readers out there!**

**Chapter 2 His Book and Her Sweater**

As the day slowly ticked by Dipper found it hard to believe Mabel was still in high hopes. She was so hopeful today would be a great day. Dipper knew it was too good to be true. It was an incredibly slow day at the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan was out to run "errands" and had left Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy in charge of the gift store in case someone wanted to waste their money on useless knick-knacks. Which was a total bummer being stuck in an empty gift store on a day with no tours or customers.

But, despite being stuck here for the day, Mabel was still as happy as can be being back at the Mystery Shack. She sat cheerfully on the floor with Soos knitting her new sweater. The waffle with big arms won. Dipper knew since she had shown him the waffle design that it was just matter of time for Mr. Macho Waffle to show up again. Now he'll be one of her original sweaters.

Dipper brought his focus back to the book 3. His investigations on the weird happenings of Gravity Falls, Oregon were slightly delayed due to Mabel's issues with Gideon. But, now much to Dipper's relief was back on schedule. His main mission on this boring day stuck at the Mystery Shack was to find him and Mabel's next big mystery. Much to his disappointment nothing in the book was catching his interest.

"So much for finding something," he said disappointedly setting the book down on the check-out counter.

"So how's the search going?" Wendy asked setting down her magazine.

"Not good!" Dipper answered more annoyed with the fact he hadn't found anything of interest to notice that he and Wendy were actually having a conversation.

"Well that sucks," she said turning a page.

"I know right!" Dipper ranted, "We're so far behind. It's been awhile since something remotely interesting happened. Well if you don't count last night's episode with Gideon."

"Why don't you do what you and your sister normally do? Let it find you first. That always seems to work before," Wendy said returning to her magazine.

"You're right!" Dipper shouted as he suddenly jumped up knocking his stool he was sitting down, "Thanks Wendy!"

"Whatever dork," she said from behind her magazine.

Dipper gathered the book 3 before joining Mabel and Soos on the floor. Mabel was busy showing off the picture of the waffle.

"See Soos there's going to be a waffle with big arms on my sweater," she explained showing her design to Soos.

"Waffles are cool," Soos nodded, "But I like pancakes. How about a sweater with pancakes on it?"

"Waffles are better," Mabel pointedly said as she set down the picture and picked up her knitting needles, "Especially with big arms."

"Are you really having this conversation?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Soos answered.

"Did you find anything?" Mabel asked from her knitting.

"Nope. We'll just have to let what-ever is out there find us first," he added confidently.

"Really?" Mabel asked with disbelief.

"Really," Dipper clarified.

"How long will that probably take?" Soos asked.

"Not long really. We have no trouble finding trouble."


	3. Chapter 3 Bite Marks

**A/N: Here's a shortie! Thank you all so much for your support! This fanfic is dedicated to all you Fallers out there!**

Chapter 3 Bite Marks

"Next after Duck-Tective catch the premiere of Squirrels on the Lam!" the TV blared as the twins gathered around it with Soos.

"Hey I saw the preview episode of that!" Soos said, "It was awesome!"

"I love squirrels!" Mabel squealed.

Mabel and Soos enjoyed another episode of Duck-Tective while Dipper continued to read the book 3. In this episode the duck's brother did the crime and killed the guy. Soos and Mabel then began to watch Squirrels on the Lam. They laughed as Dipper read. Grunkle Stan came home from his "errands".

"Hey I saw the preview of this show," Grunkle Stan said as he walked in the living room, "It was dumb."

"Grunkle Stan your back from your errands!" Mabel chirped.

"Yeah it was great I won fifty bucks at poker," Grunkle Stan bragged.

"Poker?" Dipper asked from behind his book, "That's not really errand!"

"Well it's more of a-"Grunkle Stan began-

A screamed from outside rattled the house.

"What in blue blazes was that?" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"Help! Help!" someone cried from outside.

Grunkle Stan and Soos ran outside to the back porch with the twins on their heels. A frazzled man was running up to the steps.

"You've got to help me!" the man cried breathlessly.

"What happened to you?" Grunkle Stan asked him.

"I was walking along the forest when suddenly I was attacked," the man shivered.

"Attacked by what?" Dipper interrupted.

"I don't know, but it gave me this," he said revealing a bloody bite mark.

The Pines and Soos gasped and took a step back.

"It was terrible!" the man sobbed.

"Alright come inside and you can use our phone," Grunkle Stan said as he and Soos lead the man inside.

"Poor guy," Mabel commented.

Dipper fished the book out of his vest. He flipped through the book to the page that only a creature of that size could cause that bite mark.

"Mabel I think we found our next mystery," he said excitedly.

"What?" she asked clueless.

"Look!" he pointed out the page with the giant vampire bats.

Mabel gasped. Then she started bouncing up and down.

"Yay!" she squealed, "We really are going after vampires!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

Unknown to the Pines and Soos the whole exchange between them and the frazzled stranger was being watched. A few feet from the Mystery Shack hidden in the woods a mysterious rider watched the exchange from his limo. Right on schedule his pawn came running out of the woods seeking refuge at the Mystery Shack. Stanford Pines and the fat handy-man led him into the dump. The twins soon followed. In a few minutes the exchange will be finished and the rider's plan can fully be sent in motion.

"One, two, three," he counted.

From the rider's hidden view he saw the back door opened and his pawn waved good-bye to the Pines. The pawn slowly made their way to the hidden limo. As he walked up to the door, the rider rolled down the window.

"So?" he asked his pawn.

"It's done," the pawn confirmed.

"You've told the boy everything right?" the rider asked skeptically.

"Right," the pawn repeated.

"Even the exact location where the said creature that attacked you can be found?" the rider was getting edgy.

"Yep," the pawn simply said.

"Excellent," the rider finally sounded pleased.

"Ok then pay up," the pawn demanded.

The rider reached into his limo and pulled out his pawn's payment. A box of pizza. Seriously could his pawn couldn't be that pathetic? He could have anything is heart desired yet he chose a box of pizza. He listlessly handed the box to the man.

"Oh thanks man," the pawn said as he took the box.

"Uh," the rider hesitated, "You still have the mark."

The pawn looked down at the bloody bite mark.

"Oh thanks Lil' Gideon," the man said wiping off the stage make-up.

"No thank you," Lil' Gideon said as he rolled up the window.

**A/N: Well as the title of this chapter suggest the plot thickens. What is Gideon planning? What are Dipper and Mabel gonna get themselves into? And the story continues next weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire Bats!

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. Hope you didn't forget about it! We're almost to end of this story, just four or five more chapters. I'm going to be posting some new one-shots and my first crossover soon, so keep your eyes peeled. As usaul I do not own Gravity Falls, and please enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Vampire Bats!

The next morning Dipper found himself at the kitchen table studying the page on giant vampire bats. If his hunch was right he wanted to be ready. The strange man last night had told him the exact location where the creature attacked him. Tonight he and Mabel would check it out.

"There you are," Mabel said entering the kitchen, "Still reading that book?"

Dipper closed the book and stuffed it into his vest.

"Got to be ready," he said seriously, "Better safe than sorry."

"Relax bro. We're dealing with vampires, my territory," she said confidently.

"Mabel we are not dealing with vampires from your cheesy teen romance novels. No we're dealing with real vampires that might eat us!" Dipper panicked.

Mabel just blew him off and got a Pitt Cola from the fridge. She was wearing her new sweater the waffle with big arms.

"You worry too much," she said between sips.

At sunset Dipper slipped on his green backpack. It was go time!

"Aright I got the garlic and some small pieces of wood that can count as stakes," he said, "Do you have your grappling hook?"

"Yeah I do, but there is no way I'm letting you hurt my future boyfriend," Mabel said defiantly.

Dipper peered at his sister.

"Are you wearing fangs?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

Mabel smiled, fully revealing a pair of fangs, "Yep!"

Dipper sighed, "Give them here."

Mabel took them out and placed them into his hands.

"Ew," he said setting them down, "Come on let's just go."

Dipper led the way down the stairs of their attic bedroom passing Grunkle Stan who was busy eating.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked them.

"Out, be back in awhile," Dipper answered him.

"Alright have fun," Grunkle Stan said returning to his meal.

The twins walked out of the Mystery Shack onto a trail heading to the woods. The place of the attack wasn't far off. But, the deeper they traveled the darker the woods got. Dipper switched on his flash-light.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Mabel said as she followed her brother along the trail.

"I thought you were looking forward to meeting vampires?" Dipper mocked her.

"I am," Mabel defended, "But this place is creepy."

Dipper continued to lead the way deeper and deeper into the woods. Mabel was right, it was creepy. As they continued walking Dipper couldn't help but think he was lost. It was suppose to be not that far from the mystery shack, yet it felt like they have been walking for a long time. Maybe he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. No, Dipper had followed the man's instructions. He wasn't lost.

Soon enough there was a break in the trees. A clearing! Here was the site of the attack.

"There it is!" Dipper's mood suddenly brightened.

He and Mabel rushed into the clearing. It was much lighter here due to the view of the moon. It was full tonight.

"I wonder if any werewolves out tonight?" Mabel wondered aloud.

"There's no such thing as werewolves," Dipper said shortly, "Now let's focus on the vampires."

He and Mabel paced around the clearing for awhile, but seemed to happen.

"Where are the bats?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know!" Dipper panicked, "They're suppose to be here!"

"Maybe they migrated," Mabel suggested.

"I don't think so."

He took one last look at the clearing. So much for this mystery, another failure just like the gobblewonker.

"Let's just go," he pouted.

Suddenly a pair of red eyes shone in a tree.

"Dipper," Mabel said warily.

Dipper looked up. He saw the red eyes too. Yes! So it wasn't a failure after all.

"Yes!" he whispered.

But his excitement was short-lived. The bat flew from its perch and swooped towards him and Mabel. The twins dived to the ground to avoid the bat.

"What the-!" Dipper yelled as the bat tried to dive-bomb him and Mabel again.

The twins scrambled up and darted out of the way. But, the bat was inexorable it kept coming after them. After awhile it seemed to go after Dipper. He got up and tried to outwit the bat, but it was too quick for him. Before he knew it had him cornered.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed.

"Get out of here Mabel!" Dipper called to her, "Get help!"

"No!" she shouted.

As the bat slowly approached him, Dipper was full of dread. So this was it. This was how he, Dipper Pines would meet his end.

"You leave my brother alone!" Mabel screamed running towards her brother.

"Mabel no," he yelled.

She charged towards the bat swinging a branch she had picked up. The bat noticed this and started to flee, but Mabel was ready. She shot her grappling hook that was hidden in her pocket and sent the bat falling in her direction.

"The only vampire in this family is going to be me!" she yelled smacking the bat with the branch.

The bat sparked before falling at the twin's feet.

"What?" Dipper asked as the "dead" bat continued to spark.

He and Mabel stared down at it. The bat wasn't even a bat. Inside were gears and other machinery.

"I thought it would be filled with guts and organ thingys," Mabel said shocked.

"It's a robot!" Dipper said with dismay, "Probably one of Old Man McGucket's."

"Come on Dipper let's just go," Mabel comforted.

Dipper didn't budge.

"Come on you," she chuckled as she started to drag him, "You can even hang on to my grappling hook."


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

Chapter 6 The Deal

Mabel and Dipper hadn't walked three steps when an unforeseen force knocked Dipper back. He tumbled a few feet from Mabel where he landed dazed and confused. Mabel watched as her brother struggled to get up.

"Dipper are you alright?"Mabel asked as she started to run to her brother's side.

Before Dipper could answer and Mabel could reach him the ground began to crack as if it was glass.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed as she stepped back.

She watched her twin slowly make it to his feet. He tried to take a step forward, but the ground cracked some more.

"What's going on here?" Dipper cried.

"Funny you should ask, Dipper," a voice rang out in the woods.

Mabel whirled around as Lil' Gideon appeared in the clearing.

"Gideon!" the twins yelled.

Lil' Gideon chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Dipper Pines I knew you wouldn't pass a chance of a mystery," he mocked

"What do you want with us man?" Dipper asked annoyed.

"I'm only here for Mabel," Gideon waved him off.

"Me?" Mabel asked with disgust.

"I want you back marshmallow!"

"Never!" she yelled.

"You're not in a place to decide that, Mabel," Gideon evilly chuckled.

The ground underneath Dipper began to crack further. Dipper struggled to find solid ground.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried

"Now Mabel if you refuse me your brother will plunge to his doom!" threatened Gideon as he began to laugh manically.

"There no way I'm being used as a bartering chip!" Dipper yelled furiously.

"Choose wisely my dear," Gideon cackled.

Mabel was horrified. She couldn't let Dipper fall, even if it meant dating Gideon.

"Alright Gideon," she mumbled, "I'll go with you."

"Mabel no!" Dipper shouted, "Don't do this."

"I have to, Dipper!" Mabel cried.

"Excellent marshmallow," Gideon cooed.

Gideon reached out to her and she was about to take his hand when a horrible sound filled the air. Mabel whirled around to see the ground under Dipper give way.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as the earth swallowed her brother.

**A/N: Mohahahaha a cliffie :p**


	7. Chapter 7 No, He Can't Be

**A/N: Sorry if this sucks and that it's super short. **

Chapter 7 No, He Can't Be

Mabel froze. No he can't be. This isn't happening.

"Dipper?" she whispered quietly.

He was gone.

Gone forever.

She slowly walked to the edge where her twin was last seen. Mabel was numb, she couldn't feel anymore. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She heard the blood rushing in her ears. Gideon was talking, but she couldn't hear him.

As Mabel mourned her lost, she noticed that Dipper had left something behind. Lying near the edge was his signature hat. It must have fallen off. Mabel fell her to knees and scooped it up into her arms. She immediately pressed it to her chest trying to feel her brother's warmth, but it was already cold.

"Come on Marshmallow we have dinner reservations," Gideon said as sound returned to Mabel.

Mabel slowly rose up. She dusted the hat off, before slipping it on her head and numbly followed Gideon.

**A/N: Once again I apologize that this chapter is soooo short and that its a cliffhanger. We only have 2 chapters left then this story will come to an end! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Over

Chapter 8 Not Over

Dipper had no time to panic. Between the time of the ground crumbling beneath him and him falling to his death, Dipper had to act fast. Seconds after his feet lost contact with the ground and he began free-falling he quickly made use of the grappling hook his sister had entrusted him with. He fallen for sometime before the hook finally made contact with the ledge and almost ripped his arm out of its socket. But, Dipper clung on. Now came the tricky part. One wrong push of a button will send him plummeting to his death. He had to go after Mabel and the creep Gideon. Dipper carefully went over how Mabel used the hook. Luckily it wasn't as hard as he originally thought. With a push of a button he found himself slowly moving up as the hook retracted. Dipper clung on with one hand while using his free hand to scale the wall of earth. Desperation and adrenaline fueled his climb. He had to save his sister from that monster. Dipper finally made it to the top; he quickly crawled onto solid ground. Brushing himself off, Dipper charged into the woods hardly noticing that his beloved hat was missing. He heard voices not too far off. Mabel! He would rescue her from that creep. Adrenaline forced him forward. Panting and sweaty Dipper finally caught up with Mabel and Gideon and quickly hid from their sight. From a distance he saw Mabel was yelling and fighting with Gideon. He looked ticked.

Dipper sent the grappling hook sailing unnoticed over their heads. The hook wrapped around a tree branch as he positioned himself in a ready position.

"Alright Gideon, it's my turn," Dipper growled.

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I posted. I bet this story's interest has run it's course, but for those who are still intrested here's chapter 8. One more chapter then this story will have reached it's close. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9 Friends in High Places

**A/N: The Final Chapter! I never finished a story before so this is super exciting!**

Chapter 9 Friends in High Places

Mabel continued along the trail with Gideon. Her mind elsewhere as Gideon rambled on.

"Marshmallow why are you wearing that God awful hat," he suddenly asked.

This brought Mabel back to Earth.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"Why are you wearing that stupid hat?" Gideon asked.

Mabel snapped.

"Well maybe because it belonged to my brother!" she snapped seizing Gideon by the collar.

"Marshmallow what's gotten into you," Gideon whimpered terrified.

"I will never be your marshmallow!" Mabel screamed, "You're a murderer and I hate you!"

She shoved him to the ground, "I'm done with you!"

"You'll pay for this, Mabel," Gideon spat as he stood up, "Your entire family will pay!"

Gideon raised his hand, "Goodbye Marshmallow, it was a pleasure knowing-"

An unforeseen force knocked him to ground. As Gideon rolled on the ground Dipper stood before him.

"That's the last time you'll use me as a pawn!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper you're alive!" Mabel screamed wrapping her arms around him.

Gideon rose to his feet. His eye twitched.

"You'll both pay!" Gideon screeched.

He snatched a book out of his jacket.

"Wait what is that?" Dipper asked shocked.

"This is how I find all my powers," Gideon laughed manically as he revealed the Book 2.

"NO WAY!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper grabbed Book 3 of out of his vest.

"What?" Gideon freaked out, "You have the third?"

"You have the second?" Dipper yelled.

"Well it looks like you won't have the third for very long," Gideon cackled, "Once I destroy you I'll be the most powerful person in Gravity Falls! Goodbye Pines!"

As Gideon was about to finish them off a big black creature swept down and scooped him up. He screamed as the creature flew him away.

"What was that?" Mabel asked shakily.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before it comes back," Dipper said.

The two Pines began to run when their path was suddenly blocked by two more of the big black creatures. They were giant vampire bats.

"Good grief," Mabel whispered.

"Run!" Dipper shouted as he and Mabel began to run.

"Whoa whoa," said one of the bats blocking their path with one of its wing, "We're not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Mabel asked.

"Of course not," the bat scoffed, "We noticed you could use some help, so we offered some assistance."

"Most of the time we don't associate with humans, but after we saw that little twit's insulting model of us; we couldn't just sit around," said the other bat.

"Uh thank you," Dipper stuttered.

"No problem," the first one said.

At that moment the bat that took Gideon away returned.

"Hey Bon Jovi did you take care of that creep?" asked the first bat.

"Oh yeah," Bon Jovi responded as he landed, "You won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Thanks," Dipper said, "I'm Dipper and this is my twin Mabel."

"You're vampire bats," she squealed.

"Yes, yes we are," the first one chuckled, "You've met Bon Jovi, I'm Mercury, and the other is Bowie."

"Nice to meet you guys and thank you," Dipper said gratefully.

"You're welcome and anytime," Bowie said as he took off.

Mercury and Bon Jovi quickly followed.

"It helps to have friends in high places," Mercury called.

"See you around," Mabel called back, "What nice bats."

"Yeah they are," Dipper agreed.

"Here's your hat back bro," Mabel said as she took it off her head and handed it back to him.

"Thanks sis."

"Oh Dipper," Mercury called suddenly flying over head again.

"Yeah Mercury," he called back.

"Bon Jovi gave me this to give to you," he said dropping an object.

Dipper caught it as Mercury flew off again.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

Dipper revealed the object.

It was Book 2.

**A/N: Okay before you kill me, at least let me hide first. (Hides in a new fandom) Okay I'm good. I may or may not write a sequel to this story. It's all up to you, I have a poll on my profile to see if you all want a sequel. If you vote yes just note that it might be awhile before I write it. I have few ideas for other fanfics from various fandoms. Now that we got that over with: I want to thank all my readers for their support. You are th ones who made finishing my first multi- chapter fanfic possible. Pleased stayed tuned for my next fanfic. I have a poll for that one too. Hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you soon.**

**xx TrulyTruffla xx**


End file.
